Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS),' '''also know as the '''Confederacy' or the Separatist Alliance was the government of Secessionist Movement lead by Count Dooku (AKA, Darth Tyranus). It was formed from various planets, sectors, and mega-corporations who declared their intentions to leave the Republic. The CIS refused to comply with the excessive taxation and the corruption in the Republic Congress during the Separatist Crisis. History The Rise of the Separatist movement Following the Invasion of Naboo, seccesion spread through out the Republic's failing government to it's many worlds due to it's increasing corruption and it's mindless beuracracy of the Senate. Commerce guilds and trading corporations became dissillusioned when the Republic started passed laws on taxation on all trade routes. All these worlds, guild and corporations then came together under the sway of former Jedi, Count Dooku. Dooku was able to sway thousands of systems to his Separatist movement to prepare for a fight against the Republic. These elements started to band together with Dooku at it's head. They then started to call themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It's membership included the heads of the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the Corporate Alliance, the Commerce Guild and the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The Republic refused to acknowledge the CIS as a formal government, to make sure that they were not legitimized. Labyrinth of Evil Clone Wars The Confederacy then rallied it's armed forces to their cause, to eventually destroy the Republic and take Coruscant. The Trade Federation, despite the Republic ordering them to downsize it's droid army after the Battle of Naboo, built up their army in secret for the CIS armory with help from other factories and factions, such as the Techno Union. Worlds such as Hypori and Geonosis had their foundries build billions of battle droids ready to fight for the Confederacy while Dooku continued to rally more Star systems to the Separatist cause. However the Republic found out about what the Confederacy was planning when Jedi Master Kenobi was tracking down the bounty hunter Jango Fett from Kamino to Geonosis. There Kenobi informed the Republic leadership of this before he was captured. This prompted the action of Kenobi's apprentice, Skywalker and Republic Senator Amidala to try and rescue him. Unfortunately they were both captured in one of the Geonosian foundries and were sentenced to death in a Geonosis arena.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Midway during the execution, Jedi Master Windu and 200 other Jedi arrived to rescue Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala and then fought both the native Geonosians and hundreds of battle droids. The droids overwhelmed the Jedi, leaving only about a dozen still alive, but then Jedi Master Yoda arrived with an army of clone troopers. With these reinforcements, the Republic was able to push the Confederacy off Geonosis, and thus began the Clone Wars.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones For over 3 years, the Confederacy and the Republic would fight the Clone Wars, while many died on both sides. Unbeknown to both sides until too late, the War was merely a plan set by Darth Sidious to bring about Sith domination of the Galaxy.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization Half way during the war, the Confederacy was doing very well''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization'', capturing many planets despite losing Muunilinst and Dac. However the Confederacy's fortune turned and began to suffer numerous defeats which led to the Outer Rim sieges. The Confederacy was held responsible for atrocities, such as the ones committed by Gen. Grievous. Also the Confederacy attempted to use super weapons such as Dark Reaper Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) and the Malevolence's ion weapons While popular accounts of the Clone Wars focused on the Separatists' legions of battle droids and corporate flotillas, the Confederacy relied heavily on the armies and defense fleets of sectors and individual star systems such as Umbara, Thustra, and Persavi that followed the lead of Antar, Ando, and Sy Mirth in breaking with the Republic. Many battles of the Clone Wars were fought between armies of organics, with nary a battle droid or clone trooper in sight. In some divided sectors, battles were fought by soldiers on both sides wearing identical uniforms and opposing fleets were made up of the same classes of warships and starfighters, with only new insignia and hastily applied coats of paint indicating the change of alligence.Star Wars: The Essential Guide to Warfare In addition to the Separatist Council and Dooku, a Separatist Congress headquartered on Raxus also ruled the Separatists during the war, running the affairs of the Confederacy as a democracy according to Senator Kerch Kushi, though it did have representatives from the corporate guilds as well, such as Voe Atell and Amita Fonti. One idealistic and courageous Senator, Mina Bonteri, attempted to forge a peace treaty between the Comfederacy and the Republic about halfway through the war, but the efforts of Count Dooku, Darth Sidious, and General Grievous thwarted her attempt, and she was later murdered by either Dooku, Asajj Ventress, or a Republic attack on Raxus. The Confederacy had it's share of valiant heroes, including Commander Merai,Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino Alto Stratus,Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Mina Bonteri, Tofen Vane,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy and Nosaurian General Rootrock,Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown most of whom were driven by a desire for galactic freedom or a desire to protect their people, or, in Bonteri's case, a soft peace between the Confederacy and the Republic. It also had it's share of more questionable heroes such as Admiral Trench, Lok Durd, Oro Dassyne,Star Wars: Clone Wars Mar Tuuk, and Riff Tamson, who were usually driven by enjoyment of warfare and conquest or the desire to rule others besides their own people, and heroes like Sev'rance Tann,Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Durge, and Asajj Ventress,Star Wars: Clone Wars and General Grievous, many of whom were driven by hatred of the Republic or the Jedi. , General Grievous, Commander Durge]] Midway during the war, Grievous initiated Operation Durge's Lance, a campaign which spearhead into the Inner Rim, leading to a string of Confederate victories, including the conquest of Duro.CIS Shadowfeed (Insider) At this point, many were certain that CIS victory was inevitable.Labyrinth of Evil Unfortunately, the Republic launched heavy offensive against the Confederacy on worlds such as Bomis Koori IV and Boz Pity. With deaths of two of it's most ruthless commanders, Durge and Ventress, the Confederacy lost it's advantage in battle. During these offensives, the Separatist Council was forced to keep moving from place to place.Labyrinth of Evil Despite that fact, the Confederacy still showed the galaxy that they could still fight by launching offensives at worlds like Kashyyyk and others.Star Wars: Clone Wars These attacks ultimately led to Gen. Grievous's massive assault on Coruscant to capture the Supreme Chancellor. Unfortunately, the Confederacy lost Count Dooku when he was killed and they suffered heavy losses, thus making the assault all but useless.Labyrinth of Evil Star Wars: Clone Wars The Fall of the Confederacy The Confederacy eventually lost the Clone Wars, though it was not their own fault. Aftermath Separatist Holdouts Government and Politics Military Astrography The territory of the Confederacy of Independent Systems varied in size a great deal during the course of its short history and the Clone Wars. As of 22 BBY, the Confederacy of Independent Systems numbered at least ten thousand star systems, as well as the various commercial factions with the planets they controlled, allied under its banner: Notes & References External Link